Ashley Michelle Tisdale
Ashley Tisdale= [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Good_articles ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Protection_policy#semi ] '''Ashley Michelle Tisdale''' (born July 2, 1985) is an American [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Actress actress] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singing singer] who rose to prominence portraying the candy-counter girl [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maddie_Fitzpatrick Maddie Fitzpatrick] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel Disney Channel]'s ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Zack_%26_Cody The Suite Life of Zack & Cody]'' and the female [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antagonist antagonist] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay_Evans Sharpay Evans] in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_(film_series) ''High School Musical'' film series]. The ''High School Musical'' series became a successful franchise which included two television films, a feature movie, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay%27s_Fabulous_Adventure spin-off] and numerous soundtrack albums. The popularity earned by Tisdale in ''High School Musical'' led her to sign a solo record deal with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warner_Bros._Records Warner Bros. Records] in 2006 that allowed her to release two studio albums, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Headstrong_(Ashley_Tisdale_album) Headstrong]'' (2007) and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guilty_Pleasure_(Ashley_Tisdale_album) Guilty Pleasure]'' (2009). Tisdale has a prominent voice role as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candace_Flynn Candace Flynn] in Disney Channel's ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_%26_Ferb Phineas & Ferb]'', a cartoon which became television's most-watched animated series among kids and tweens and had been met with acclaim by critics.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-phineasferb_kids-1 [1]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-NYT-2 [2]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-TV_Taste-3 [3]] She also owns a production company named ''Blondie Girl Production'' and has worked as an executive producer in a number of movies and television shows that includes the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ABC_Family ABC Family] television film ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Picture_This_(2008_film) Picture This]'' and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bravo_(US_TV_channel) Bravo]'s 2012 unscripted series ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_Advised Miss Advised]''. During 2009 and 2010, Tisdale had her first major broadcast role in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_CW The CW]'s television series ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellcats Hellcats]'' as Savannah Monroe, an intense and very religious cheerleader. In 2012, she was cast in a leading role in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scary_Movie_5 Scary Movie 5]'', the fourth sequel to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scary_Movie 2000 movie], set to premiere in 2013. Early life Tisdale was born in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deal,_New_Jersey West Deal], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Jersey New Jersey] on July 2, 1985,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-billboardbio-4 [4]] to Lisa (née Morris) and Mike Tisdale, the manager of a construction company. Her elder sister, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jennifer_Tisdale Jennifer Tisdale], is an actress. Through her grandfather, Tisdale is related to businessman [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ron_Popeil Ron Popeil].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-hbio-5 [5]] She grew up in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean_Township,_Monmouth_County,_New_Jersey Ocean Township]. She is Jewish on her mother's side and was raised with "a little bit of both" of her parents' religions.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-6 [6]] She had a head full of beautiful curly hair, huge eyes and when she looked at me she made the hugest of smiles. “”Bill Perlman, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asbury_Park_Press Asbury Park Press]''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-peoplebiography-7 [7]] At the age of three, Tisdale met her current manager, Bill Perlman, at a New Jersey mall. He sent her to numerous auditions for commercials, resulting in her placement in more than 100 national network TV ads as a kid.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicbiography-8 [8]] She began her theatrical career by appearing in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gypsy:_A_Musical_Fable Gypsy: A Musical Fable]'' and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sound_of_Music The Sound of Music]'' at Monmouth County's[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jewish_Community_Center Jewish Community Center].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-billboardbio-4 [4]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-9 [9]] At the age of eight, she was cast to play the part of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cosette_Tholomy%C3%A8s Cosette] in a national touring production of the musical ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(musical) Les Misérables]''. "When I was little, I saw the play Les Misérables on Broadway, I thought it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen so I went to my manager and told him I wanted to be in it", said Tisdale in an interview to ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newsday Newsday]'' in 2007.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-peoplebiography-7 [7]] She also claims to have had only a single singing lesson before landing the role.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-peoplebiography-7 [7]] Tisdale toured for two years on ''Les Misérables''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-10 [10]] before landing a role in an international touring production of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(musical) Annie]''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicbiography-8 [8]] in Korea.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-annie_korea-11 [11]] At the age of twelve, Tisdale sang at the White House for President [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Clinton Bill Clinton].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-billboardbio-4 [4]] Career 1997–2003 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ashley_tisdale_3.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ashley_tisdale_3.jpg ]Tisdale performing at the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical:_The_Concert High School Musical: The Concert]'' tour in 2006. In the late 1990s and early 2000s, Tisdale had minor roles in several television shows such as ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hughleys The Hughleys]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smart_Guy Smart Guy]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/7th_Heaven 7th Heaven]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boston_Public Boston Public]'' and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bette_(TV_series) Bette]'' and in the feature films ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Bug%27s_Life A Bug's Life]'' and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donnie_Darko Donnie Darko]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicbiography-8 [8]] During this time, she simultaneously worked as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Models Ford Model].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-hbio-5 [5]] For her role in ''Boston Public'', she received a 2000 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Young_Artist_Award Young Artist Award] nomination for "Best Guest Performance In a TV drama".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-yaa22-12 [12]] 2004–2006 In 2004, she was cast as the teenage candy-counter girl [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maddie_Fitzpatrick Maddie Fitzpatrick] in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel Disney Channel] series ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Suite_Life_of_Zack_%26_Cody The Suite Life of Zack & Cody]'', which premiered in March 2005 and ended in 2008.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-hbio-5 [5]] She later won her first award at the UK [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickelodeon_Kids%27_Choice_Awards Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards] for "Best TV Actress", due to her performance as Fitzpatrick.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-ukkca2007-13 [13]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-hbio-5 [5]] Although the producers of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel_Original_Movie Disney Channel Original Movie] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical High School Musical]'' did not initially consider her because of her "good-girl image" on ''The Suite Life'', Tisdale was eventually cast as the popular, narcissistic high school student [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay_Evans Sharpay Evans] in the 2006 film.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-peoplebiography-7 [7]] ''High School Musical'' became Disney Channel's most watched movie that year, with 7.7 million viewers in its US premiere broadcast.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-14 [14]] The soundtrack, in which Tisdale lent her vocals for several songs, became the top-selling album in the United States that year.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-15 [15]] Tisdale became the first female artist to debut with two songs simultaneously on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 ''Billboard'' Hot 100] chart with "What I've Been Looking For" and "Bop to the Top", both tracks from the film's soundtrack.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicbiography-8 [8]] Due to the popularity earned by Tisdale through her performance in ''High School Musical'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warner_Bros._Records Warner Bros. Records]signed her for a recording contract in July 2006 and she started working on her debut album.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-16 [16]] 2007–2009 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ashley_Tisdale_in_Scottsdale_1.png ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ashley_Tisdale_in_Scottsdale_1.png ]Tisdale performing at the opening of the first [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Store Microsoft Store] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scottsdale,_Arizona Scottsdale, Arizona], in October 2009. ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Headstrong_(Ashley_Tisdale_album) Headstrong]'' is Tisdale's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RIAA_certification US Gold-certified][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-riaa-17 [17]] debut album, released in February 2007 via Warner Bros,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-bb2-18 [18]] which debuted at number five on the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 ''Billboard'' 200], with 64,000 copies sold in that week.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-bb2-18 [18]] "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Be_Good_to_Me Be Good to Me]" was released as the album's first single in the December 2006 and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/He_Said_She_Said_(song) He Said She Said]" was released as the second, in September 2007. In 2008, "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Not_Like_That Not Like That]" and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suddenly_(Ashley_Tisdale_song) Suddenly]" were released as singles in a selective number of countries that did not include North America.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-19 [19]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-20 [20]] A music DVD entitled ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/There%27s_Something_About_Ashley There's Something About Ashley]'' followed the release of her debut album, with a three-song trilogy comprising music videos and a documentary about the creation of ''Headstrong''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-dvd_headstrong-21 [21]] The success of the first ''High School Musical'' film led Tisdale to reprise the role in the 2007 sequel ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_2 High School Musical 2]''. She lent vocals for several tracks in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_2_(soundtrack) the film's soundtrack][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-peoplebiography-7 [7]] and her performance in ''High School Musical 2'' was critically acclaimed by many media outlets such as''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-22 [22]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-23 [23]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-24 [24]] Even more successful than the first film, ''High School Musical 2'' became the most-watched cable-television movie, receiving 17 million viewers on its premiere night.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-25 [25]] Also in 2007, Tisdale was given the voice role of Candace Flynn, the series' secondary antagonist, in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb Phineas and Ferb]'', which became television's most-watched animated series among kids and tweens[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-phineasferb_kids-1 [1]] and had very positive reviews.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-NYT-2 [2]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-TV_Taste-3 [3]] As a producer,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-26 [26]] Tisdale formed her own production company in 2008 and named it ''Blondie Girl Productions''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-relativity_media-27 [27]] The 2008 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ABC_Family_Original_Movie ABC Family Original Movie] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Picture_This_(2008_film) Picture This]'' marked Tisdale's debut as an executive producer and also in a leading role, in which she played Mandy Gilbert, an unpopular and bullied teenager.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-28 [28]] The film captured 4.3 million total viewers in its debut night.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-29 [29]] Tisdale reprised her role as Sharpay Evans in the 2008 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walt_Disney_Pictures Walt Disney Pictures] feature film ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_3:_Senior_Year High School Musical 3: Senior Year]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-hbio-5 [5]] Her performance in the film earned her an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2009_MTV_Movie_Awards MTV Movie Award] for "Breakthrough Performance Female" in 2009.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-aussie_nick-30 [30]] and acclaim by critics including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Owen_Gleiberman Owen Gleiberman]of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly]'', who labeled her one of film's breakout stars and said her portrayal of Evans makes "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Narcissism narcissism] a goofy, bedazzled pleasure",[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-31 [31]] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Kermode Mark Kermode], who said Tisdale is 2008's "best supporting actress".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-32 [32]] ''High School Musical 3'' earned $42 million in its domestic opening weekend, which became the biggest opening for a musical film.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-33 [33]] Her second studio album, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guilty_Pleasure_(Ashley_Tisdale_album) Guilty Pleasure]'', was released in 2009.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-us_release-34 [34]] Described by Tisdale as a "rocker and edgier" album,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-GP_press_release-35 [35]] it generated mixed reviews, with a 54% rating on[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metacritic Metacritic],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-36 [36]] and ''Billboard'' claimed the album "doesn't give the singer room to comfortably let loose".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-37 [37]] ''Guilty Pleasure'' debuted at number twelve on the ''Billboard 200'', selling 25,000 copies in its first week, archiving a low commercial performance in comparison with her debut album.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-38 [38]] The song "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It%27s_Alright,_It%27s_OK It's Alright, It's OK]" was released as the album's lead single in April in airplay and digital formats[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-GP_press_release-35 [35]] and a second single, "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crank_It_Up_(Ashley_Tisdale_song) Crank It Up]", was later released in October.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-39 [39]] Tisdale starred in the 2009 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/20th_Century_Fox 20th Century Fox] family feature film ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aliens_in_the_Attic Aliens in the Attic]'' as Bethany Pearson,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-upstairs-40 [40]] the elder sister of the family and although she is credited as one of the main characters, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times]'' said Tisdale "spends much of the film off screen".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-41 [41]] The film was a minor success in box office, grossing $60 million worldwide.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-42 [42]] 2010–present [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:AshleyTisdale2011.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:AshleyTisdale2011.jpg ]Tisdale during the signing event for ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay%27s_Fabulous_Adventure Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure]'' in Madrid, Spain on May 23, 2011 Tisdale's return into broadcast television occurred in 2010 when her involvement in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_CW_Television_Network The CW Television Network] drama series ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellcats Hellcats]'' was announced in March by ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter]'', that reported Tisdale had signed on to co-star on her first major broadcast series role as Savannah Monroe, the peppy and fiercely intense captain of the Hellcats.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-hellcats-43 [43]] The series had its script based on the book ''Cheer: Inside the Secret World of College Cheerleaders'' by journalist Kate Torgovnick and was described as "''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Election_(1999_film) Election]'' meets ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bring_It_On_(film) Bring It On]''" by critics.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-bring_it_on-44 [44]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-bring_it_on2-45 [45]] ''Hellcats'', however, had only one full season as it was cancelled by The CW in 2011.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-cancellation-46 [46]] She had vocal roles in several TV cartoons, during 2010, including''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cleveland_Show The Cleveland Show]'',[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-the_cleveland_show-47 [47]] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Guy Family Guy]''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-flash-48 [48]] and ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glenn_Martin,_DDS Glenn Martin, DDS]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-glenn_martin-49 [49]] A guest appearance in an episode of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raising_Hope Raising Hope]'' and a starring role in a[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CBS CBS] pilot produced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis_C.K. Louis C.K.], which has not been picked up by the channel, followed in 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-raising_rope-50 [50]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-51 [51]] A ''High School Musical'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spin-off_(media) spin-off] entitled ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharpay%27s_Fabulous_Adventure Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure]'', released [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Direct-to-DVD directly in DVD], featured Tisdale reprising her role as Sharpay Evans and also serving as the executive producer.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-Sharpay.27s_Fabulous_Adventure-52 [52]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-53 [53]] The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel_Original_Movie Disney Channel Original Movie] captured 5 million viewers on its premiere night on Disney Channel.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-54 [54]] Tisdale voiced Candance Flynn in the 2011's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_The_Movie:_Across_the_2nd_Dimension ''Phineas and Ferb'' movie] that premiered on Disney Channel with 7.6 million viewers on its debut night.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-55 [55]] During 2011, Tisdale started focusing on her career as a television and film producer. Her production company ''Blondie Girl Productions'' signed a multiyear production deal with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relativity_Media Relativity Media] in 2010, to create, develop and executive produce a series.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-relativity_media-27 [27]] Tisdale has been working in a film for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Channel Disney Channel] titled ''Adventure Quest'',[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-adventure_quest-56 [56]] a project for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickelodeon_(TV_channel) Nickelodeon],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-blondie_girl_projects-57 [57]] a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bravo_(US_TV_channel) Bravo] TV reality show titled ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_Advised Miss Advised]'',[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-miss_advised-58 [58]] an upcoming television series based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurie_Faria_Stolarz Laurie Faria Stolarz]'s book ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Is_for_Nightmares Blue Is for Nightmares]'',[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-blue_nightmares-59 [59]] three digital series,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-digital_series-60 [60]] and a drama project for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ABC_Family ABC Family].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-detective_series-61 [61]] Tisdale's involvement in Dimension Films' ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scary_Movie_5 Scary Movie 5]'', the fourth sequel to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scary_Movie 2000 movie] was announced in June 2012, by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Weinstein_Company The Weinstein Company]. She is reported to play one of the leading roles in the film, alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindsay_Lohan Lindsay Lohan] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Sheen Charlie Sheen], which is set to an early 2013 release.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-62 [62]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-63 [63]] She has also booked a two-episode arc in the fifth season of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FX_(TV_channel) FX]'s ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sons_of_Anarchy Sons of Anarchy]'' in which she will portray Emma Jean, a desireble and high-priced escort.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-64 [64]] Musical style Her music is predominantly [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pop_music pop][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicoverview-65 [65]] and has included [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballads ballads] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pop_rock pop rock].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-66 [66]] Love and heartbreak are major themes in Tisdale's songs and her output makes use of electronic instruments such as drum machines and electric guitars. She co-wrote several songs on her studio albums.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-67 [67]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-68 [68]] Her musical influences include [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Britney_Spears Britney Spears],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicoverview-65 [65]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christina_Aguilera Christina Aguilera],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicoverview-65 [65]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lindsay_Lohan Lindsay Lohan],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicoverview-65 [65]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avril_Lavigne Avril Lavigne],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-allmusicoverview-65 [65]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelly_Clarkson Kelly Clarkson],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-influences-69 [69]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Used The Used],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-influences-69 [69]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boys_Like_Girls Boys Like Girls],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-influences-69 [69]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Jackson Michael Jackson],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-70 [70]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Chemical_Romance My Chemical Romance],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-71 [71]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Gaga Lady Gaga],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-72 [72]] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fergie_(singer) Fergie][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-73 [73]]and in an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AOL AOL] interview, Tisdale said, "I’ve been a big fan of Pink ever since she started. I love Katy Perry’s sense of humor and her pop/rock feel. I love Pat Benatar's music. I’m inspired by all these women when I’m going into the studio, but almost anything inspires me."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-74 [74]] Public image and personal life [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ashley_tisdale_q100_2008.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ashley_tisdale_q100_2008.jpg ]Tisdale posing for a fan picture at the 2008 "Jingle Ball" sponsored by[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philadelphia Philadelphia]'s [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WIOQ WIOQ]. Tisdale is represented by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creative_Artists_Agency Creative Artists Agency].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-75 [75]] In 2007, Tisdale appeared in a promotional campaign for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Staples_Inc. Staples Inc.]'s "Geared 4 School" sweepstakes and appeared in promotional campaigns for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eck%C5%8D Eckō] Red clothing brand, that included a mall tour in the US which performances in fashion shows hosted at each.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-dvd_headstrong-21 [21]] She appeared in commercials for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T-Mobile T-Mobile] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toys_%22R%22_Us Toys "R" Us]. She was ranked No. 10 in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maxim_(magazine) Maxim]'''s 2008 Hot 100 list and was ranked No. 94 on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forbes_Celebrity_100 ''Forbes''' 2008 Celebrity 100 list].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-76 [76]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-77 [77]] In 2008, Tisdale was ranked No. 17 in "Forbes' High Earners Under 30" list and earned $2.8 million from ''High School Musical 3''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-78 [78]] She also teamed up with Huckleberry Toys to produce a limited quantity of dolls modeled after her.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-79 [79]] She was the face of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degree_(deodorant) Degree Girl]'' in the U.S. and recorded several commercials and songs to promote the product.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-80 [80]] In 2009, Tisdale signed a five-year endorsement contract with Italian clothes line, ''Puerco Espin''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-81 [81]]and became a volunteer for the 2009 "Get on the Bus" charity campaign.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-82 [82]] In 2011, she joined [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Got_Milk%3F Got Milk?] campaign.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-83 [83]] Tisdale was romantically involved with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jared_Murillo_(dancer) Jared Murillo] and ended their relationship in March 2009.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-84 [84]] In March 2007, Tisdale told ''Blender''she was drug and alcohol-free, and does not smoke and went on to add, "my mom really instilled confidence in me, so I'm not somebody who'd be under peer pressure".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-85 [85]] Tisdale underwent a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Septoplasty septoplasty] procedure in November 2007 to correct her partially deviated septum. According to Tisdale, this was done for "health-related reasons and not out of a belief in plastic surgery". The procedure corrected two small fractures in her nose which were interfering with her breathing. She spoke to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_(magazine) ''People''] magazine about the surgery, saying that it was important to her to be honest with her fans.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-86 [86]] From 2009[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-speer-87 [87]] to 2011,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-88 [88]] Tisdale was in a relationship with the music video director [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scott_Speer Scott Speer].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-speer-87 [87]] Tisdale posed nude for the May 2011 issue of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allure_(magazine) Allure]'' magazine. She was quoted as saying that "being in this shoot was me saying, ‘I’m not just the young girl everybody thinks I am. I’m actually a woman.’”[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-89 [89]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_tisdale#cite_note-90 [90]] Filmography Films Television Shorts As an executive producer Discography Main article: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ashley_Tisdale_discography Ashley Tisdale discography]*''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Headstrong_(Ashley_Tisdale_album) Headstrong]'' (2007) *''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guilty_Pleasure_(Ashley_Tisdale_album) Guilty Pleasure]'' (2009) Awards and nominations=